The use of hats to advertise or promote an affiliation with or a display a wearer's allegiances (e.g., products, companies, sports teams, political slogans, etc.) is common, especially using baseball style caps. Generally, the wearer conveys the advertisement, logo or message in the form of a logo or other symbolism that adorns the front of the hat so as to be noticeable to a viewer. The logo or symbol conveying the advertisement or message can be of various shapes, sizes, colors, and dimensions, and it can contain words, pictures, symbols, emblems or combinations thereof, depending on the content and style of the message or advertisement.
While conveying a message or advertisement through the logo on a baseball style cap is generally effective, there are disadvantages. Given the costs and limitations of manufacturing, only one logo per hat is typically used to convey a particular advertisement or message. Additionally, advertisers want to convey a simple and direct message with a single logo, as multiple logos could confuse the viewer or confuse the intent of the wearer. Generally, these limitations therefore require a wearer to purchase multiple hats, with each individual hat corresponding to every different message or advertisement that the wearer wants to convey. In the case of higher quality fitted hats, this can require a significant investment on the part of the wearer to accumulate individual hats for all of their various interests. As such, it would be advantageous to have a hat design that overcame the need for a wearer to invest in individual hats for each of their interests.